Learning the Truth
by luna1802
Summary: Takes place after Movie 6. When the crew finds Luffy almost unconscious in an unfamiliar place, of course they'll have questions! After much pressure, Luffy tells the truth of what happened at Omatsuri Island.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! This takes place right after Movie 6, so some spoilers if you haven't watched it yet. This fanfic will be a few chapters long, hope you enjoy it!)**

When Luffy saw his crew, he took a moment to look at each of them. The crew barely noticed of this for they were staring in horror at their bloodied captain thinking, _what that hell happened?_ The said captain however was grinning broadly, not even registering the pain. His nakama was safe, and that's all that mattered. A few seconds later Luffy closed his eyes in exhaustion, and Chopper got to work.

The small reindeer hastily pulled off his pack and shuffled through it before pulling out an antiseptic, cleaning off the dirt and blood and applying emergency care. "Sanji! Zoro! _Carefully_ lift him so I can wrap bandages on his wounds!" Chopper ordered the bandages already in hand. The pair of men stood still for a second as if they were still processing what was happening. It wasn't until Chopper snapped ' _Now!'_ that they began to move. The other crew members stood off to the side watching with worried expression as their captain's bruised skin was wrapped up. It took a while and when Chopper was done Luffy looked like a mummy. Everyone grimaced as they looked at the state Luffy was in. And to make the situation even worse, they didn't know what happened.

"Does...does anyone remember what happened?" Usopp asked quietly as they made their way back to the Merry. Currently they were being led by five unfamiliar people. Two men and three girls. They claimed to be friends of Luffy so we let them lead us, everyone was still on edge.

"No…" Robin began, a hand on her chin as she glared at the earth, "The last thing that I remember was us being on the ship. I don't recall us coming to a island."

"Me neither." Zoro grunted as he shifted Luffy's weight.

" _CAREFUL_!" Chopper screeched from next to the swordsman. "Don't move him around too much! I don't want his wounds to open anymore than they already are!"

"About that, it must've been something sharp to get him this injured. Mere punches won't do this much damage." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"You're right," Chopper said in confusion, but added on a bit more darkly, "Let's be thankful Luffy's rubber, if he wasn't he would've bled out long ago." This was enough to darken everyone's mood.

They arrived back on the ship not too long after that conversation. Chopper had Zoro put Luffy on a couch in the Men's Room. A hammock probably would irritate his injuries. As of right now, the Straw Hats and the strangers were on the main deck, awaiting answers.

"So, who exactly are you? And what happened to Luffy?" Sanji asked in a cold tone, eager to find out what had happened no matter what. The short man nervously look at the people in his group, they exchanged a few words before saying,

"My name is Brief. I'm the only survivor of the Toothbrush Pirates. You guys...well, it's not really my place to say. When your captain wakes up he can tell you what he wants. But I'll tell you this. A few days ago you came to this island; Omatsuri Island, hoping for a few days off at the resort here. But the owner of it; Baron Omatsuri, had lured you here. It was a trap you see. He hates pirates after losing his own crew and tries to break apart nakama-he was a former pirate himself. Baron had captured all of you but Luffy got you back." Brief finished being purposely vague. The short man rested a hand on his hat and gave everyone a smile, "That's all I will tell you, but know this, your captain is a great one. There's not many out there who would go to such great lengths for their crew anymore."

Nami furrowed her brows, ' _To such great lengths?' Just what did Luffy do to get us back?_ The navigator sighed in a fit of frustration and asked, "But do you know why we can't remember anything?"

Brief gave the woman a confused look, "You can't?"

"No," Chopper answered. "Maybe it's a Devil Fruit."

Brief shook his head, "Luffy will tell you what you need to know when he wakes. But if you don't mind, we'll be leaving."

The smallest girl pouted as she was shooed to the side of the ship, "Bye Mr. Reindeer! It was nice to meet you!" She called out to Chopper with a wave. The others in her group hushed her and disappeared from sight. Everyone's eyes went straight to the doctor who was just as bit as confused as they were.

"You know her?" Nami asked.

Chopper slowly shook his head, "No...or at least I don't think so…" Chopper kept his eyes focused on the girl as she headed to a small boat in the distance. _Daisy._ He rapidly blinked. Even though it seemed like he'd never met her before, he somehow felt a tad bit responsible for the girl. And that name, was it hers?

Usopp groaned and massaged his face, "I hate not being able to remember! I mean, Luffy was probably risking his life for us while we were doing what? I don't even know!"

Robin pursed her lips and said, "I agree, Sniper-san."

Sanji's eyes flickered over to the entrance to the Men's Room, "We have to wait until Luffy wakes for answers. But for now let's just get away from this island. Something about gives me the creeps." The cook gazed into the dark forest, it was too quiet. Brief had said there was a resort here. Even if it _had_ been a trap where was all the people who had been there? Dead? No, Luffy wouldn't kill them. Had they fled the island already? Or were they still here? His brows scrunched up and he headed towards the galley to prepare dinner. Whatever the reason was, it didn't feel right.

Zoro watched through slitted eyes as the shitty cook went up the stairs. He could've made a smart remark regarding him being scared about an island, but truth be told he felt on edge as well. That island was where they woke up, no idea where there were or how much time had passed. They found their captain almost unconscious on the earth surrounded by strangers. He had to resist the urge to go down in the Men's Room and shake Luffy awake, demanding to know what had happen. Chopper would kill him though. All he could do was wait.

* * *

Four days, six hours, and eighteen minutes. That's the amount of time that passed before Luffy awoke.

It started off when Luffy cracked open his eyes, a wave of confusion was placed over him. Then he remembered; the Baron, Omatsuri Island. For a split second his mouth curved downwards into a sour frown and the crew surrounding him took notice of it. It wasn't until Luffy began to stretch his stiff muscles that Robin spoke, breaking everyone from the trance that had transpired,

"Captain-san...how are you feeling?"

Luffy paused in what he was doing. Just now seeing that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned his head to the side and looked over every member of his crew. Each one bore worried expressions, at least they weren't hurt. A large smile grew on his face and he started to chuckle, which turned into a laugh. He was laughing so hard he thought he might burst into tears!

The crew only stared at his strange behavior. Yes Luffy laughed at random but he'd just woken up from a four day sleep, what could possibly be that funny? Zoro decided it was enough. With his mouth pressed into a firm line he stepped forward and locked eyes with Luffy saying, "We need to talk." At this one sentence, the captain's laughter started to fade away. Zoro picked up on this, could it be possible he remembered the events that had happened? Brief wasn't that specific, he didn't clearly say if Luffy did or not.

Luffy turned his gaze towards the floor, reaching behind him to grab his hat and place it on his head so it hid his eyes, "What about?" Zoro gazed at Luffy through slitted eyes.

"Omatsuri Island. No one can remember what happened there. Tell us."

"Zoro…" Chopper began to protest, seeing Luffy was still in bad condition, but his own curiosity took over and he let his sentence trail off.

Luffy's head jerked up slightly, "You don't remember?"

Nami leaned forward and said, "No, but we all feel like something's, _missing._ Luffy could you-"

"I'll tell you." Luffy cut Nami off and readjusted himself on the couch. Everyone's eyes widened, just like that?

"Should we, sit down? Is it a long story or…" Sanji asked slowly. He himself was hoping it'd be long. For some reason though, whenever he was around Luffy, he felt incredibly guilty. It was like there was a heavy weight on his chest, and these damn missing memories didn't help at all! Hopefully when Luffy told the story it'd become clearer.

"No." Luffy said simply. "It's short. We arrived at Omatsuri Island hoping for a few days off, but it'd been a trap and one by one you guys disappeared. I confronted the guy who did it, Baron Omatsuri, and lost. I confronted him a second time and won, getting you guys back."

The crew stared at Luffy in disbelief. _That_ was all they were going to get? It's practically what Brief had told them! "You gotta tell us more than that Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed. The sniper was feeling a bit angry at this point. Luffy should be able to share what happened no matter how terrible. We're nakama after all. But here he wasn't.

"Usopp's right Luffy! You have to tell us the full story!" Nami said in a loud voice.

"I agree with them." Robin said in a calm tone.

"Same here," Sanji said as he bit down on his freshly lit cigarette. Luffy grew still for a few moments and the crew began to think they had done something wrong, maybe pressured him too much. But after a minute or so Luffy removed his hat and faced everyone with a firm look,

"You want to know the full story right?" The entire crew nodded save for Zoro who had moved to lean against a wall and was watching the scene through one eye. "Let's head up into the galley. We'd have more space there."

Chopper almost screamed at Luffy as he began to climb the railing himself. But it'd be no use to stop him. The doctor went next and mentally scolded himself for not making Luffy wait to change his bandages before the explanation was given. Robin was the last one to exit the Men's Room, she'd been wondering over what Luffy would say. A memory came to mind, it was an hour after the strangers had left. Chopper had finished giving Luffy a proper examination and he'd come up to the main deck to let everyone know what he'd found out…

" _There were several puncture wounds in his body. But they were mostly focused on his back. A lot of them pierced organs, a few of them almost touched his spinal cord, they're bruising over. If his skin wasn't rubber he'd bled out before I could've done anything. Whatever did this, from the way his bones look, it almost seems he_ fought _with them in him." Chopper finished with a shiver._

 _The crew was silent as they took this in. "But he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Nami asked in a small voice._

 _Chopper gave everyone a tight smile, "Yes, but he won't wake up for a few days as his body heals itself."_

 _Usopp sighed in relief, "That's alright, as long as he_ does _wake up. That idiot probably went all out again." Several murmurs of agreement were heard in the crew._

Robin shook her head, pushing the memory to the back of her mind and climbed the railing to join the others in the galley.

The Straw Hat's sat with serious expressions. Everyone was focused on their captain who glared at the table, tracing the lines in the wood. "I'll start from the beginning." Luffy suddenly said, his eyes becoming dark, "We had just received a letter in a bottle, it read, 'If you are a pirate, among pirates, among pirates, among pirates, then gather your steadfast crew of nakama, and set sail for our island. The name of the island is...Omatsuri Island."


	2. Chapter 2

The crew stared in shock, their mouths drifted open as they listened to the story Luffy told. By now he had finished talking and everyone sat still, running over their missing memories in their mind. Robin attempted to regain her composure and remembered the past hour of talking…

" _When we arrived at the island no one was there. We thought we'd be tricked, been 'duped', but it wasn't until we heard music in the distance that we found the resort. It looked like a real resort; had rides, had "beautiful" women-turned out they were men, sorry Sanji," Sanji's eyes which seconds ago brightened turned dark and he muttered a few murderous words. "We were greeted by the owner of the place; Baron Omatsuri, he kind of implied that there was no such thing that we'd hoped for to be here. And then he said we had to undergo Ordeals of Hell. You guys said that there was no point in participating, but...I had other thoughts and we followed along." Luffy paused and put his hat on his head, whispering his next sentence, "I should've listened to you guys back then." The crew bit their lips in sympathy but said nothing. Their captain continued back in a louder voice, "The first ordeal was a Goldfish Catching thing. We won that. Since the guy competing against us couldn't take losing the Baron insisted on another ordeal. Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji took part in that. The rest of us headed to this mansion to wait for it to be over. When you came back...something was wrong. I sensed a lot of tension between you guys. I mean, Zoro and Sanji fight a lot but this was more than that. And Nami and Usopp, Nami, you wouldn't even speak to Usopp at the dinner party afterwards!"_

 _Nami's eyes widened and she glanced at the sniper who had a similar reaction. She winced suddenly, it felt like there was a stinging in her hands. The navigator looked down and instead of seeing her own palms something else came into sight…._

"How could you?!" A slap echoed throughout the air. She felt furious. Usopp was in front of her his cheek reddening from where she'd slapped him. "You left me here on a _burning_ boat!" Usopp opened his mouth to say something but she glared at the man with such ferocity it stopped him before he could get a word out. She turned around and folded her arms, a clear signal she was _not_ in the mood to talk.

 _Nami's mouth slowly drifted open. Was...was that her? Did she_ slap _Usopp? She was known to get angry but in that memory or whatever it was it felt like an anger she'd never felt before. With a shake of her head she tuned back into what Luffy was saying,_

" _-got really angry for some reason Sanji. It wasn't like you to act that way towards another cook. It might been because everyone was saying it looked 'yummy', because then you yelled something like, 'I'll make you a 100 times meal better than this guy!'. Then you jumped onto that giant oven thing started a war for the other cook's ingredients."_

 _Sanji's jaw clamped down on his cigarette, not too hard though. He didn't want it to snap in half and waste it. "I did that?" The cook asked in a slightly disbelieving tone. "That's totally out of character for me." Everyone nodded in agreement._

" _After the food was done you looked around for Robin and Nami. Robin had gone to look for a flower though and Nami was drinking with the guy who we competing against in the first ordeal."_

 _Robin stiffened as a name popped into mind,_ Lily Carnation. _A horrifying sight soon followed,_

She stood looking up to a mountain. Her eyes were wide in fear and she felt herself shaking. _What….what is that thing?!_ She didn't know how no one noticed it before; it looked like a flower's stem. It was enormous, a disgusting color, and it twisted towards the sky. Robin slowly turned her head to find a man whose name was on the tip of her tongue armed with a bow and arrow. And it was aimed straight for her heart.

 _Robin blinked. The scene fading away. Her eyes narrowed. Was that a memory? If so..._ what _was that exactly? She slightly shook her head and decided to think about that once Luffy was done telling what had happened at Omatsuri Island._

" _I woke up Zoro who'd fell asleep during the time you were cooking. You went up to him saying, 'Those who don't cheer for me don't get to eat.'"_

" _What?!" Sanji exclaimed, letting his half-smoked cigarette fall from his mouth. "I'd never decline_ anyone _food! Even this stupid marimo!" Zoro gave Sanji a glare from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know why but, he had a feeling that the shitty cook lost his temper most at the Island._

 _Luffy shrugged, "It's true. Zoro did call you a jerk before he went back to sleep though."_

 _Sanji chuckled, "Guess I deserved that."_

 _Zoro grunted in agreement before the captain picked up where he left off, his tone a bit darker, "After Sanji returned from looking for Robin everyone realized three people were missing. Chopper, Usopp, and Robin. You guys started to argue again but then the Baron started the third Ordeal. A kid came up wearing Usopp's hat. Sanji and Zoro ignored him at first-he didn't seem too happy about that-then took it back. You two seemed to be getting annoyed at the ordeals, Sanji um-you said something then you and Zoro left to find everybody before you could find out what it was."_

 _From where he was leaning against the wall Zoro grimaced. He was ashamed of himself. He, the first mate and crew member left his captain alone during an ordeal. The other two didn't seem that bad but this one was yet to be introduced._

 _Nami leaned forward in her chair, "What did Sanji say?"_

 _Luffy pushed his hat further down on his head, "It-It's not that big of a deal."_

 _The cook slowly curled a hand into a fist and said in a harsh tone, "Tell me Luffy I_ need _to know." Sanji met Luffy's eyes from under the rim of his hat. He was slightly taken aback by his captain's expression. Just one look at Luffy's face and he could tell he really didn't want to tell him, or anyone for the matter. But, whatever this thing was it could be the reason he felt so guilty around Luffy recently._

 _Luffy sighed quietly and said, "It was before the third ordeal started. I'm not holding anything against you Sanji, I think it was just the stress and you just wanted to find everyone. You said...I'm not fit to be captain. And that it was my fault that we were in this whole mess in the first place." It was silent for a few moments, everyone was taking in this._

 _Chopper was the first one to speak, "Sanji...you said something like that?"_

 _The cook flipped around with wide eyes, he too had a hard time believing this, "No! I would_ never _say that!" But even as the words left his mouth...there was a feeling in his gut that this had been the thing that was making him feel so guilty. Sanji glared at the table, not meeting anyone's gaze._

" _Like I said," Luffy said his voice stiff, "I'm not holding anything against you." Sanji looked at Luffy giving him a nod to go on, "Well...anyways...the third ordeal was a shooting one. Everyone was to be hunted down. Nami left before it started but I hung behind. That's when I confronted the Baron. I told him to give my nakama back but he wouldn't. Then he shot a arrow, but it wasn't ordinary. I dodged it but it changed direction and kept coming at me. I fell off some stairs and got stuck in the ground. Brief found me and brought me to his home." Robin's eyes narrowed at the mention of an arrow. Could the person in her memory flash be the Baron? "I actually fought against the Baron_ three _times, not two. I lost twice." This caused some gasps to go around in the crew. This guy was_ so _powerful that it took Luffy three tries to take him down? "The second time...is when I almost gave up."_

 _Zoro's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, "What do you mean?"_

 _Luffy shivered and met eyes with his first mate, "I found the exit in Brief's home behind a bookshelf-he lives underground to hide from the Baron. I rushed into battle without thinking. When I found the Baron he called Chopper a river otter…" The captain gave a weak chuckle, the crew was on edge. Sensing something bad was coming, even Chopper didn't comment on Baron's rude assumption on his appearance. "I told him you were a reindeer and that no one can hurt my nakama...but, he said…" Luffy seemed to be struggling with the words. "That before I'd came, the number in my crew went down by one. That someone had...died."_

 _Instantly the room went dead silent. All the weak smiles on the crew's faces dropped into a deep frown. Everyone was staring at the captain who had put a hand on his hat and moved it so that it was covering his eyes, "There...was a flower on that bastard's shoulder but I was too angry to notice. I didn't make the connection at the time…When I tried to punch him he pinned my arm to a rock. Robin….Robin was next." The archeologist snapped her head up to look at her captain. "I watched Robin disappear." Those words were so filled with despair it killed the Straw Hats to hear it. The tone Luffy was using right now was a voice no one had ever heard him speak in before._

" _Sanji...was next. I tried to punch him with my other arm but...he pinned that too." Luffy's back began to shake as he spoke next, "I_ begged _him to stop...I tried… but he wouldn't." Everyone cast dark looks to the floor, Zoro was the only one he kept his gaze locked onto Luffy even though he felt the same way. At the moment they were feeling guilty for having Luffy retell a painful memory. But they wanted to know and they got it, they wouldn't have him stop now. "Next...was Usopp. I used a leg to try to kick him but before I could_ reach _him he'd shot a arrow and that leg was stuck."_

 _Usopp gulped, partially thankful he didn't remember any of this but another part of him wanted the memories so he could help Luffy bear this burden._

" _Then it was Nami." Luffy said painfully. "I...I used my last leg but he got that too and I was, stuck. Then...then the Baron said 'the last of your nakama is fading away.' I used the only thing I had...my neck." Everyone stiffened._

 _His neck?! That's one of Luffy's major weak spots! The crew looked at Luffy with wide eyes as he continued,_

" _He-He might've got me...I don't remember I was too focused on getting to Zoro at the time…but…" Zoro slightly moved his head up at this pause, "I was too late," Luffy's voice was cracky as he spoke, "Zoro disappeared before my eyes, I didn't make it in time."_

 _Nami's hand flew to her mouth as she choked back a sob. At the moment, everyone was trying to get rid of the image of their captain his mouth open in a silent scream as one by one his nakama faded away. It wasn't a pleasant sight to vision, Luffy of all people should never wear that kind of expression on his face._

" _After...that happened...the Baron asked me if I wanted to die."_

 _This sentence gave everyone a quick shock. Nami's hand dropped from her mouth and she stared at Luffy through glassy eyes. Zoro jerked ever so slightly, his feet inching towards the captain. Chopper's mouth dropped open and he stared wordlessly at Luffy. Usopp had his brows scrunched up in many emotions. Sanji had his cigarette in his hands and suddenly gripped it, the lit part brushing his palms. Robin froze, her wide eyes staring at the table beneath her._

" _And...what'd you say?" Sanji asked cautiously asked he relit his cigarette. If Luffy had chosen anything except to live, he'd have a thing or two to beat into his captain's thick skull._

 _Instead of answering the question Luffy said, "The Baron asked...asked me if I wanted to...die, or spend the rest of my life...alone. I didn't answer him...but he drew an arrow and was about to kill me when Brief saved me."_

 _Zoro suddenly stalked forward his head down and shadows darkening his eyes. "Zoro?..." Usopp asked in confusion. It wasn't until Zoro gripped Luffy by his collar and raised him in the air that everyone knew what he was doing._

 _The swordsman eyes were furious, a sea of boiling rage, "You didn't answer him huh?! Does that mean you wanted to_ die?!" _Luffy averted Zoro's hard gaze which only angered the man more. "If we actually did die do you think we'd be happy if you died too because you were_ lonely?!" _Zoro gave Luffy a shake._

 _The crew had stood by now and were watching uneasily as the scene unfolded before them. The captain finally spoke in a quiet tone, "You don't understand Zoro...nakama is everything to me. When I was little I didn't have anyone until my brother came along...if Ace...died...I don't know what I'd do. If you died...any of you...I don't know what I'd do."_

 _Zoro didn't expect to hear that. He examined the captain's face for a few moments before he slowly released his hold on Luffy, walking back to his spot against the wall. Luffy cleared his throat quietly before sitting back down. The crew followed suit._

" _When...um...after I got defeated, I was kind of like a empty shell. That is until Brief shook some sense into me telling me you guys were still alive." The Straw Hats would have to remember to thank Brief the next time they see him. "Daisy-that little girl who was with me when I first woke up. She can hear really well, she said she heard you guy's voices, calling out." Luffy offered a small grin, "And that was enough to get me going. Brief made a life-size straw figure of me to trick the Baron while I used the holes Brief had dug to get closer to the...the, flower to save you guys. It worked for a bit until we were found out. I saved Brief from getting killed and started to fight the Baron. Eventually I destroyed the giant flower thing that had...eaten you. But you weren't there." Luffy's voice grew extremely low, "And the Baron said, 'We're right here.'" Everyone watched as Luffy shivered once, his hand clutching his hat as he spoke, "The giant flower had turned into thousands of arrows and you guy's….you guy's had morphed together on the Baron's shoulder into a green figure...you all looked like you were in pain...and-and..." Luffy violently shook his head once as if to get rid of the memory, "There was a small flower on the Baron's shoulder, it had grew and lost all of it's petals. It was some kind of monster. I was too shocked by seeing you guys to do anything as the Baron's shot the arrows at me…"_

 _Chopper winced, so that's how Luffy got all those injuries._

" _It's all kind of a blur afterwards…" Luffy admitted with a weak laugh, "I remember pain. Daisy called something out to me that let me know you guys were still there. I started to fight the Baron again but before I could land a punch that flower on his shoulder exploded. I think it was Papa who did it...The arrows in me disappeared and the Baron started to go crazy, shouting 'Unforgivable! You'll pay!' Stuff like that...He was heading towards Papa when I punched him the hardest I could. Then I saw you guys...you were all right!"_

 _Something Luffy said jogged a memory in Chopper's mind. 'I punched him the hardest I could'... When everyone had found Luffy there was another body not too far away. He'd examined him and found the man had a broken jaw, several loose teeth, and many dislocated bones. The man's body almost seemed like it was decomposing a little_ too _fast. By the time they were ready to head back to the Merry the body was gone. Chopper wondered if_ that _was the man who caused them so much trouble._

" _So that's it...that's, Omatsuri Island...the missing piece…" Luffy said in a broken voice._

" _Luffy…" Nami whispered, "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone…" The captain picked his head up and gave a wide smile. This shocked everyone. After all, Luffy had just retold a horrifying experience. For him to change moods like a light being switched on made everyone wonder if he was truly okay._

" _It's okay! As long as my nakama are safe! Chopper! Could you change my bandages?" The doctor stood abruptly, it was indeed what he wanted to do but was Luffy_ really _alright? With a sigh, the reindeer nodded and led the captain out of the galley._

 _The remaining crew stood silently, not saying a word. For with Luffy's explanation, each of them, were remembering._

* * *

 **(A/N Hello everyone! second chapter! Probably will one or two more, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nami stood on the Merry's upper deck leaning against the railing. Her head was placed in her hands and her eyes were half closed. She remembered. She remembered the awful way she treated Usopp, the terrible things she'd said. The concept on _how_ she could've said those things to him she couldn't wrap her mind around. She needed to apologize. But how? Would he forgive her? Or...does he even remember?

Chopper slowly laid herbs out to dry on the deck. His hat felt heavy today, although it had become apart of him these past years and he never considered a just a 'hat'. He remembered. He had disappeared a little ways into the stay at Omatsuri Island. He'd met the Teacup Pirates and was taken by the Baron after figuring out a secret that was supposed to stay hidden. His attempts to save the family had been successful but he was taken by the flower instead. Now he just hoped for the best of the Teacup Pirates _and_ Brief.

Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch, he'd messed up at least twenty times and cursed so much he'd forgotten the what foul language had left his lips. His mind was somewhere else, and that's never good when you're handling a knife. He remembered. He had been a complete ass, to that Marimo and Luffy. When the second Ordeal of Hell happened he was too focused on fighting with the Marimo to deal with what was happening in front of him...that almost cost them the round. And declining someone _food_? What was he thinking?! To top off the pile of shitty things he'd done...he'd even said Luffy wasn't fit to be captain and blamed him for everything that was happening. One thing was for sure, he needed to apologize.

Robin was lounging in a chair on deck, a book in hand and a drink in the other. A pair of sunglasses rested on her nose to protect her eyes from the blinding sunlight. She remembered. The Lily Carnation. That horrific flower that at one point held her and the rest of the crew captive. The Baron had shot an arrow at her...had it hit her? She didn't remember. She had passed out before she could see. It was strange though, that there was no _other_ flowers on that island.

Zoro was training on the main deck. He swung Wado Ichimonji above his head and sliced the air as he brought it down in a swift motion. He remembered. The fight between him and the love cook was seemingly more real than a simple brawl over a remark of one's appearance like usual. And when the third Ordeal started...he left his _captain_ to deal with things himself. He didn't even speak up for Luffy when the shitty cook said those things! He being the first mate should at least have stepped up and put the love cook in his place. But he didn't. He himself understood that he was looking for the others but it was _not_ a good idea to split up. He felt shame, just to know that someone can mess with his mind so much that anger will take over. He wouldn't even know what decisions are right.

Usopp was by the main mast, his tools were laid out in front of him. He was carefully making a choice of what his next weapon should be. He remembered. The memories were mostly strong during the second Ordeal. Also though, a little after he was taken during the dinner party. The DJ was the one who did it. It still gave him the creeps as he recalled the crazed eyes of his attacker. The second Ordeal was when Nami slapped him. Truth be told it wasn't his fault, it was the stupid emergency pack that attached itself onto him and sent him flying. But still he probably should have tried to land earlier. He didn't know if the navigator was still mad at him...he was trying to avoid her stealthy to keep away from her wrath. Should he apologize? If so, would she accept it? He would have to find out...if she didn't, a lie wouldn't get him out of this so easily.

* * *

Sanji stirred the soup quickly then got back to chopping up the carrots. He had to put all of his attention into one task. No multitasking like he was used to. As of right now he had the soup _right_ in front of him, the carrots being chopped off to the side. His mind was a mess. Lately he'd been thinking over how to apologize to Luffy. Or would he even accept it? When Luffy told everyone what happened at Omatsuri Island he said he didn't hold a grudge against him. But he needed to say he was sorry. Even if that thickheaded captain brushed it off like it was nothing.

Like a certain someone was reading his thoughts...an all too familiar voice spoke from behind him, "Sanji! When's the meat going to be ready?" The cook jumped startled. He stopped his hand just before the knife he held cut the tip of his thumb off. Sanji shot a glare at his hands for not being more careful.

Sanji turned to face Luffy. The captain held had his hands clasped behind his head and was leaning back slightly, he bore the impatient expression he always did when he wanted food. With a sigh Sanji stirred the now boiling soup once before saying, " _Wait_ a few minutes."

"Aww come on!" Luffy complained as he attempted to sneak behind him to where the meat was waiting to be cooked. "Maybe just a taste…?" In a flash, Sanji had picked up the knife and swung it in front of Luffy so that it stopped a millileter away from his nose.

In a cold tone he said, "I said to wait didn't I?"

The captain laughed nervously and backed up, "Eh maybe another time…" The cook watched as Luffy turned to leave. _Maybe it's the right time?_

"Wait!" Sanji shouted. Luffy stopped, and almost immediately he brushed his fingers across his straw hat like he wasn't sure if he should put it on or not. Sanji had a feeling the shitty captain knew what he was going to say. Luffy turned to face him wordlessly and leaned against the wall looking at him expectantly. The cook opened his mouth slightly; as of this moment, Luffy somehow seemed, more mature. Was he always this way? Pushing the thoughts from his mind he focused on the present, getting what he was going to say together behind he spoke.

"Luffy, about what happened at Omatsuri Island...I'm sorry. I should never had said that. You _are_ fit to be captain there's no question about that."

Luffy's head slowly went back before he said with a smile, "Sanji...do you know why I told you there was no reason for you to apologize?"

His brows furrowed and he resisted the urge to light a cigarette. But he didn't for he was in the kitchen and he wasn't one to smoke around uncooked food. "No...I figured you just didn't care for an apology," Sanji said in confusion.

The captain laughed, "No! I didn't want an apology because I already had forgiven you." Sanji's mouth drifted open in surprise. He didn't get a chance to say something else as Luffy pushed off of the wall and headed towards the door. Before he left the captain paused and raised a hand waving it slightly, "Sanji! Make me extra meat tonight!"

Sanji grinned heading back towards the stove. His chest _did_ feel lighter, he felt he would be able to focus again. With a smirk he picked up a knife and expertly twirled it once, "Gotcha, captain."

* * *

Nami stood on the upper deck. Her eyes were going back between the log pose and a certain sniper. Usopp sat below by the main mast, he was making new weapons. Every now and then they would meet eyes, and to say the least it was awkward. It would be like this; Usopp would find her staring at him and shoot her a questioning look. She would then become flustered and try to hide it by either shooting him a glare or quickly looking away. And she was trying to apologize not make it worse.

Her eyes went to Usopp who suddenly stood, stretched, and began to gather up his supplies. Nami bit her lip, _if he heads this way...I'll apologize._ The navigator straightened her back as Usopp started to head up the stairs. Something was off about him though, he seemed nervous. The sniper's head was facing the stairs and he held both of his hand behind his back. In confusion she stepped away from the railing to face him. The man had stopped and was facing the galley door, he was seemingly waiting, for what she didn't know. "Usopp?..." Nami asked cautiously.

With such speed it stirred up air Usopp flipped around, his nervousness looked to be gone and it was replaced with a determined expression. Nami leaned back startled by this sudden action. Usopp stared at her for a few moments before snapping into a low bow and shouting, "Nami! I'm sorry for what happened during the second Ordeal!"

Nami's mouth drifted open in surprise. She hadn't expected this...after all it was _her_ fault for getting mad at Usopp. The sniper was still in a bow as if he was waiting for a reaction from her. A smile grew on her face and she knelt down laying a hand on Usopp's shoulder, "Usopp, it's me who should be apologizing. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did."

Usopp tilted his head up to look at her, his brows were furrowed as he spoke, "You shouldn't apologize! It was-"

With a soundless chuckle Nami swiftly stood and delivered one punch to Usopp's head. The sniper fell back on his butt in pain and held the smoking bump that formed. She placed a hand on her hip and held the other out to Usopp. "I accept your apology, do you accept mine?"

They locked gazes for a moment. Usopp then grinned and adjusted his goggles, taking her hand and using it to help pull himself up. "Of course, we're friends aren't we?"

Nami nodded and with a large smile she said, "Yup!" The pair stood on the upper deck for a while, chattering about anything _except_ Omatsuri Island. Nami let loose a small laugh, she was glad that this matter was settled, it would be terrible if that bastard Baron had succeeded and tore apart her friends. That was a thing in the past now, we have the future to look forward to. Thanks to Luffy.

 **(A/N I considered ending it here but I'll probably make another final chapter. Just kind of about how they're doing after it and all...might be a bit of a short chapter. Thanks the reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n Hello everyone! This is the last chapter! It'll just be a little thing on how the Straw Hats P. are doing afterwards. And I mentioned that their next destination was Water 7 in here, I believe in the movie description for Omatsuri it mentioned that this took place before the Water 7 arc. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

The sun set on the horizon casting a warm glow on the ocean. In this blue sea we find a ship, it's name the Going Merry. Currently the deck is empty, the only signs of movement are the sails and the orange trees swaying in the wind. If you listen closely, you can hear the shouts of the crew.

"Oi Luffy that's my food give it back!" Usopp exclaimed. The sniper reached over the table in an attempt to grab his meat before it was consumed. But he was no match for his captain's speed and in the blink of an eye it was gone.

Luffy leaned back in his chair licking his lips. A hand massaged his bulging stomach while the other was pumped in the air, and in a demanding tone he called out to the cook, "Sanji more meat!"

From where Sanji stood at the stove he glanced over his shoulder an incredulous look on his face, "Haven't you had enough Luffy? We have to _ration_ our supplies you know."

Luffy's brows furrowed and in a stubborn tone he shouted once more, "Sanji! Meat!"

"Oi enough with the shouting you're gonna burst my eardrum!' Nami complained as she held a hand to her ear for emphasis. The navigator was sitting next to the loud captain, probably a bad choice of seating. As the man began arguing with Sanji for Luffy to be quiet-none to quietly either-Nami smiled. She didn't know why she even bothered sometimes.

"Hey shitty cook more booze." Zoro said as he held up his empty mug. Sanji immediately dropped his argument with Luffy and turned towards Zoro a sour look on his face.

Sanji scrunched up his nose and said in a mocking tone, "Eh? What do I look like to you? A waiter? Get your own booze marimo."

Zoro chuckled darkly, slightly unsheathing a sword as he began to stand. "Well you're serving us food aren't you? So that makes you-"

"Knock it off!" Nami snapped from her seat, cutting off Zoro's insult. Robin's lips barely twitched up into a smile as she observed the scene playing out before her. It was quite amazing how Navigator-san could break up a fight with just a few words…

The rowdy dinner continued for another half hour. Soon after Sanji had cleaned everything up and everyone went out do to their own things. Chopper and Usopp began a game of hide-and-seek. Nami headed for the baths. Zoro decided to find another comfortable place to take a nap. Luffy went to lounge on the figurehead. And Robin and Sanji were on the upper deck.

Normally Sanji would bombard Robin-chan with flirtatious questions in an attempt to please her, but he sensed the woman wanted to talk about something. Something serious. The cook lit a cigarette and gazed at the fading sunlight, waiting for her to speak.

"It's a beautiful night, no?" Sanji glanced at Robin-chan from the corner of his eyes. The woman was looking at something in the distance. He grunted in agreement. Maybe he had it wrong? Maybe Robin-chan didn't want to talk about something...could this be a... _confession?!_ Sanji coughed numerous times and brought a hand to his nose to stop himself from having a nosebleed.

Robin turned her head in his direction and asked, "Cook-san are you alright?" With his freehand he nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you think Captain-san is alright after what he went through?"

Sanji paused, slightly taken aback by this question. His eyes flickered to Luffy who was resting on the Merry's figurehead as of this moment. He exhaled, releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth before answering. "If he isn't he will be. Luffy always pulls through no matter what you throw at him. It's been what, a week already?"

"One week, two days." Robin informed him. Sanji nodded slowly.

"We'll be coming up on Water 7 soon...let's hope nothing happens there." Robin gave him a light smile and nodded in agreement. The conversation seemingly ended and soon after Robin left. The cook however lingered on the upper deck, lost in his thoughts.

The days since their departure from Omatsuri Island were cheerful. Although sometimes like tonight there were quiet. He could hear the waves crashing up against the Merry, they gently rocked the ship as they sailed onwards. Sanji had a newfound respect for Luffy. Since joining his crew Sanji didn't think there was ever a situation where Luffy was ever all alone fighting. It all depended on _him_. The lives of his nakama depended on him. The man was stubborn, strong, and had something about him that drawed people towards him-those people being friends or foe. This man was his captain. He would stick by his side until he completed his dream and Sanji his own and even further. He believed that this man, _would_ become the king of the pirates.


End file.
